


Un senso di vuoto

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection, Melancholy, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Sono cose che hanno un peso; certo, Elisa e il loro rapporto non sono durati memori della loro aspirazione lavorativa, ma Jason non ha mai pensato di perdersi qualcosa.
Series: Writober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Un senso di vuoto

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al "[ _Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/)" di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
>  **prompt:** In vino veritas || **lista:** fic

Accontentarsi di poco, per Jason, è qualcosa che gli viene naturale come respirare; non ama la mediocrità, ma non è neppure disposto a lottare in modo eccessivo per qualcosa che è consapevole di non poter avere. Ha avuto molto nella vita: una bellissima moglie, un figlio e un lavoro che ama. Sono cose che hanno un peso; certo, Elisa e il loro rapporto non sono durati memori della loro aspirazione lavorativa, ma Jason non ha mai pensato di perdersi qualcosa.  
Tuttavia è quando si concede di abbassare le difese, quando cessa di essere un uomo sicuro di sé e tutto d'un pezzo, quando non è più il padre fiero e orgoglioso, è allora che Jason capisce che ci sono cose che vorrebbe, ma che sa di non poter ottenere con il suo atteggiamento.  
Ama Dom, per quanto ragazzo ribelle e con tutti i suoi problemi, e ama il suo stile di vita, eppure arrivato ai quaranta anni, si rende conto che forse non è come se lo era immaginato. Ha molte entrate e la sua vita lavorativa procede a gonfie vele, ma non è felice, non come dovrebbe.  
Ripensa all'attimo fugace in cui ha creduto di aver trovato qualcuno che avrebbe potuto renderlo migliore, anche solo di poco, ma è un attimo esiguo, prima di rendersi conto che è stata l'illusione di pochi giorni e l'alcol non aiuta ad avere ricordi chiari e precisi di ciò che è successo con il giovane professore di suo figlio.  
Pensa a una delle sue guardie nella Galleria e si rende conto che forse quell'uomo ha una vita più interessante della sua, che forse ha qualcuno da cui tornare – non un figlio e una casa, ma qualcosa di più, un amante, una moglie... qualcuno. E Jason si rende conto che è quello, ciò che manca nella sua vita: qualcuno con cui condividere la gioia e l'irritazione, con cui passare la serata semplicemente uno di fianco all'altro o fare colazione insieme. Gli manca una vita di coppia che non ha mai creduto possibile dopo Elisa, troppo impegnato nel crescere un bambino e fare affari per la sua galleria.  
Jason osserva il bicchiere di vino rosso vuoto, consapevole che sono cose che non potrebbe mai esprimere a parole se non nella propria mente, a notte fonda, quando suo figlio è chiuso nella sua stanza e lui ha bisogno solo di ammettere con se stesso che non era così che avrebbe mai immaginato la sua vita. Può concedersi un attimo per se stesso, solo uno, prima di assopirsi sul divano e pensare che magari il problema non è il destino, non è la sfortuna, forse è semplicemente lui che non lo desidera – non con abbastanza intensità almeno. Ed è triste, perché in questo momento vorrebbe davvero abbracciare qualcuno e annusarne l'odore, riscoprirsi felice del semplice calore e della vicinanza reciproca. Gli manca, ma non sa come fare per ottenerlo e così si abbandona all'immagine senza volto di una persona che lo abbraccia e lo accoglie prima di addormentarsi in un sogno ubriaco e confuso.


End file.
